<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masked by AnnaAphrodite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516318">Masked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAphrodite/pseuds/AnnaAphrodite'>AnnaAphrodite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>16th Century CE RPF, Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn centered, Character Study, Historically accurate Jane Seymour, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Yes I'm bitter she's seen as an angel in Six, and yet Anne is potrayed as a ditzy crackhead, how Anne Boleyn is seen by history, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAphrodite/pseuds/AnnaAphrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Boleyn had worn a mask all her life. She could change how she was seen for different people. She put on the sweet innocent 6 year old mask for Margaret Of Austria, someone she had grown very close to, and she had put on another mask with the queen of France, Mary, and again another with Claude.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Masked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it again with my bullshit.</p><p>At first, this was going to be called Chameleon, and all "mask" word things were act, but I had to replace them so if you see anything wonky that's why cause I used google docs.</p><p>Sorry for the abrupt ending, I lost motivation.</p><p>anyways, enjoy, please comment, give me tips on how to write better, cause I'm terrible.</p><p>Tw: Small bit of what history views her as, and it involves some degrading words, and a not very descriptive breakdown.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne Boleyn had worn a mask all her life. She could change how she was seen for different people. She put on the sweet innocent 6-year-old mask for Margaret Of Austria, someone she had grown very close to, and she had put on another mask with the queen of France, Mary, and again another with Claude. </p><p>Her biggest mask, at the time, had been with Henry VIII. She knew she had to be smart with him; he was the king. She was his wife's Lady In Waiting, and he was flirting with her. She didn't want to be his mistress, and she finally broke the mask. She packed her bags and moved back to Hever Castle. </p><p>But, then the King followed her. She thought she had been smart when she said that he'd have to divorce his wife before he could marry her. But he had gone through with it.</p><p>And so he married her, and she had to put up another mask. She <i>couldn't</i> show emotions. Not when every eye in England was watching her every move. </p><p>She had eventually bore him a child, little Elizabeth. She was disappointed that she was a girl, for a moment, but it quickly disappeared. Elizabeth turned into her world, much like her sister and brother had been when they were children.</p><p>She had tried to be herself sometimes, the same outspoken religious girl she had been as a little girl in the Netherlands and France. Then she watched everything she had worked to build crumble around her.</p><p>He was getting bored of her, like a child with a toy. He had found a new woman, Jane, a woman who he had appointed as her Lady In Waiting. She was everything Anne wasn't. Jane was blonde-haired where Anne's was as black as the dark sable mantle she'd been wearing as the queen, Jane was pale where Anne was swarthy. Anne was scalding coffee when Jane was red wine.</p><p>Anne had tried hard to redeem herself in the eyes of Henry, to be the gentle kind woman Jane had been pretending to be. But it never worked.</p><p>She had gotten executed. For treason, adultery, incest. None of which she had tried to do. It was almost funny, considering how many mistresses Henry had, and the mask he had tried to make his illegitimate son marry his daughter.</p><p>Then, she got resurrected. It was painful and disorienting, her head being sewn back together in the middle of the woods, somewhere in England. She had adjusted to modern life pretty well, after she had gotten to a town, considering she was from the 1500s.</p><p>But, she had access to the internet. And she found out what people had thought of her. <b>Slut. Harlot. Temptress. Husband Stealer. Whore. Bitch.</b></p><p>It almost broke her. But she kept her mask up. She couldn't have emotions. Not when anyone could have their eyes on her.  </p><p>Then the rest of Henry's wives had found her. She had hoped he'd stop at Jane. Her and Catalina had been in the modern world the most, and it was obvious. </p><p>She hated that most were against her. Catalina was against her, because Anne had "stolen her husband", Jane was against her, because Jane had seduced the king and actively wanted her executed, Anna was neutral, but wouldn't step in if anyone was fighting her. Katherine was also neutral, but would slightly stand up for her, and Catherine was against her, because her mom had been fully in support of Catalina, and she had been named after her English name.</p><p>And so she had put on another mask. The ditzy mask. She acted like how they wanted her to mask, ditzy, stupid, and like she was perceived in history, except without the underlying manipulation and ambition.</p><p>She hadn't been able to pick the things she had sung. They painted her father as power-hungry. <i>He had actively been against the marriage.</i> They painted <i>her</i> as a ditzy girl who had no idea what she was doing. </p><p>They painted Jane as a poor poor mother who had been ripped away from her poor baby. <i>Like she hadn't left Elizabeth's governess so poor she had to beg for food for Elizabeth. </i></p><p>She knew her mask would break soon. Everything had been piling up for so long. <i>She couldn't take it.</i> </p><p>And she finally broke down. Thankfully, it was in the bathroom after a performance. She couldn't take it anymore. <i>She couldn't.</i> She could just leave, and they would probably not even care. She could just leave.</p><p>And she did. She had packed her bags, the rest all would be at bars or something to celebrate, and she left. She still had her house in Kent, and she could probably sustain herself until she could get a job.</p><p>A week after she had left, missing posters had started appearing. But they wouldn't be there for long; she was over 18, so it was considered voluntary missing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>